space_rangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Level Spawners
Description A level Spawner adds enemies, powerups, bonuses and stuff like that to your level. The Spawner itself is not visible, but is more like a hidden controller, throwing stuff into your level the way you tell it to. You can watch a nice overview of all the level Spawners if you expand the 'Spawners' category in the Mission Editor. IMPORTANT: Be careful not to overload you level with objects, or the gameplay will slow down. It all depends on the hardware you play the game on, consider this when designing levels. Spawner Settings 'Name' A descriptive name of the Spawner 'Create' The object this Spawner will create. You can select the object using the arrow buttons, or just click the field to open the Object Picker. 'Every' This defines how often the object should be spawned. If you enter '0:4.2' the object will be created every 4.2 seconds, within the timeframe defined in Start to End. 'Start' Defines when the Spawner will begin creating objects. 'End' Defines when the Spawner will stop creating objects. 'Hit' The objects Hit Points. Usually this defines how many shots an object can take before it is killed, but in some cases this controls other object parameters. In example, when spawning bonus coins, this defines how much value the coin has. 'Active' Defines how many objects are allowed to be active on the level at the same time. When the Spawner reaches max, it stops creating more objects until some are killed or removed from the level. 'Total' Defines the total number of objects the Spawner are allowed to create during the whole level playtime. Only want 20 Ufo's, no more, no less? This is where you put it. 'Speed' Defines the speed of the object. '100' is normal speed, so you can make it stop with '0' and 10 times faster with '1000' 'Size' The size of the object. '100' is normal size, '0' is a single dot and '1000' is 10 times bigger. That's big! 'Position' Here you can manually type the coordinates of the area where you want the objects to be created. The first coordinate set defines the upper left corner, and the second set defines the lower right. The full area is then defined as a rectangle based on those coordinates. It's much easier to use the Spawn Area Selector - open it by clicking the '...' button, then just click and drag to select your area. Click the icon in the corner to change distribution format. 'Color' This is where you define the color of the object. The color actually adds a color overlay to the object, so white is it's natural color, and selecting another color will blend the original colors with yours. 'Dist' This defines how the objects are distributed across your selected spawn area. Click the image or the arrow keys to browse the different distribution formats: Random Circular Line And stuff (Icuurd, help!) 'Extra' This is a very important field, allowing you to define additional settings to the objects that supports it. This is where you type the text that the Text Spawner should show, and where you define how an UFO formation should look. Category:The Mission Editor Category:Level Spawners